My Sister
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Megaman Axess oneshot. Ms. Mari's thoughts on Ms. Yuri after finding out a shocking secret about her. No flames Please! R&R!


My Sister

Starter A/N: Hey everyone, this is Alisi Thorndyke with a Megaman Axess one-shot here for you all to hopefully enjoy. After watching "Ms. Yuri's Mission", I was inspired to write this. Now if you've seen the episode, then i invite you to read this, but you haven't seen the episode and don't like spoilers, then I advise stopping at this point. Now if you like spoilers and haven't seen the episode, then i say continue reading. No flames please and if you don't like this, then hey my life will go on.

Now without further delay, on with the one shot! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We all know the story so no need in me talking about it.

It's 4am and she is sitting up in bed, holding a picture of her and her sister when they were little girls in her hands. She hasn't been to sleep all night as the memories of earlier that day continues playing over and over in her mind. She can't think about anything else, except for the person that came back into her life after all of their years of separation. Tiny beads of tears begin forming in the corner of her eyes as she continues to stare at the picture in front of her.

"After all of these years, we finally meet." Ms. Mari begins speaking. "After all of these years, we are finally reunited, but I didn't imagine that our reunion would be this heartbreaking."

Continuing to stare at the picture, the tiny beads of tears now form into full streams and begins running down her cheeks.

"All of this time when Iimagined seeingyou in the city, I thought my mind was playing games with me, but now I know it wasn't."

Ms. Mari continues as the tears continue flowing.

"I saw you; I actually saw your face, my sister."

_Flashback_

Ms. Mari and Ms. Yuri were little girls running around as if they were air planes. They were laughing, giggling and over all being happy.

"Ok girls, calm down and let's get a picture of you two." Their father spoke to them with laughter in his voice.

Both girls calm down and stand side by side as they face the camera, holding hands. Their father, then, takes the picture.

_End of Flashback_

"When we were little, we were the best of friends and now that we finally meet after all of these years, it's like we're enemies." Ms. Mari continues speaking as she now hugs the picture close to her chest and begins to lightly sob.

"When our family was moving and you and dad went ahead of me and mom due to my fever, it was reported that the flight you and dad were on had an accident. I thought I lost you forever."

Ms. Mari's sobbing increases.

"Nor your body or dad's was found in the wreck. I just don't understand."

_Flashback_

On the bridge, Ms. Yuri is holding a gun on Ms. Mari, while giving her an emotionless glare.

"What are you doing?" Ms. Mari inquires to Ms. Yuri with in confusion and fear in her eyes.

Ms. Yuri doesn't respond, but instead, is jumped by Misaki as he is trying to knock the gun from her hand. Continuing totry to get the gun loose from her hand, Ms. Yuri's grip on the gun loosens as the weapon falls from her hand and hits the ground.

_End of Flashback_

"When you held that gun on me, you had the most indescribable emotionless expression on your face and it scared me."

Ms. Mari begins wiping away the tears in her eyes and from her cheeks.

"I was afraid and wondering, why? Why would my own sister want to kill me? What did I do to drive you to such extremes?"

Ms. Mari continues wiping the tears from her eyes as new streams begin flowing.

"I didn't know what to say or what to do, except think why? Did I do anything for you to hate me like this?"

_Flashback_

A dimensional area has formed around the bridge and dark Protoman has appeared. Ms. Yuri has cross-fused with Spikeman, having used a dark synchro chip. Her cross-fused armor is badly damaged as she stands in front of Ms. Mari.

"Finish the mission." Dark Protoman demands to Ms. Yuri. Ms.

Yuri begins hesitating as her childhood memories begin playing back in her mind, completely disabling her from attacking Ms. Mari. Dark Protoman becomes impatient and wields his electro sword.

"Fine, then I'll finish the job myself." Dark Protoman speaks in anger as he attacks Ms. Yuri, striking the symbol on the chest of her cross-fused armor and making the cross-fusion come undone. Dark Protoman, then, strikes the bridge and the area where Ms. Yuri and Misaki are collapses, knocking the two into the ocean below.

Dark Protoman cracks an evil smirk and teleports out as the dimensional area begins to unravel.

Tears begin to form in Ms. Mari's eyes. Not being able to fight back the tears, Ms. Mari, then, begins crying as she looks over the side of the bridge, not seeing any sign of Ms. Yuri or Misaki.

"NO!." Ms. Mari screams she falls to her knees.

_End of Flashback_

"After being united with you after all of these years, you were taken away from me again. I never got a chance to get to know you and now, I'll never get my chance."

Turning to her right, Ms. Mari places the picture on the night stand. Now having done that, Ms. Mari calms her sobbing as she lies down and turns on her right side.

"Some day, we will meet again and when we do, I'll make sure to take that opportunity to get to know you, get to know my sister."

Now closing her eyes, Ms. Mari's quickly slips into a deep sleep, now putting the thoughts of the day to the back of her mind.

A/N: Ok, like I said, after watching the episode, I was inspired to write this and I hope you all like it. I got a bit teary eyes just writing this. I did warn itmight be a tear jerker. If you like this, please review, if you don't like this, then don't waste your time or mine by writing a flame that won't be read. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


End file.
